Work is progressing in several areas toward an understanding of the photorearrangements of allylic systems resulting also in some reactions of potential synthetic utility. The photorearrangement of a number of derivatives of beta-chlorocinnamyl alcohol to the less thermodynamically stable alpha-phenylallyl isomers has been observed. An oxygen labeling experiment is needed for mechanistic interpretation. The photoisomerization of allylamines to aziridines, Schiff bases and deallylation products is being studied in several systems and with deuterium labeling to gain insight into the mechanism. The present results indicate that the aziridine and the Schiff base are produced by a mechanism in which the two ends are not symmetricized. The allylic chloride rearrangement studies on the beta-chloro- and beta-phenylallyl systems and the beta-methylallyl chloride system are ready for publication and work is continuing on the photosolvolyses and photorearrangement of the 3,4-dichlorodibenzobicyclo(3.2.2)nonatriene-2,6,8-system which rearranges to a kinetically controlled mixture of approximately equal amounts of the endo- and exo-benzylic chloride being not consistent with a concerted transfer of chlorine. We have now acquired analytical potential to emphasize quantitative experiments.